The present invention relates to a method of dressing a grindstone for processing an eyeglass lens and a dressing tool used in the method.
A processing apparatus, which includes a roughing grindstone and a finishing (finish-edging) grindstone, has been used as an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing the periphery of the eyeglass lens. The processing apparatus may further include a polishing grindstone. When the grindstone has been used to process plenty of lenses, grinding efficiency deteriorates due to the separation, abrasion, and clogging of abrasive grains on the surface of the grindstone.
An operation called as dressing is performed to arrange the shape of the surface of the grindstone. In the related art, a rod-shaped or disk-shaped dressing stone is pressed against a rotating grindstone to perform dressing. Further, a cloth, on which an abrading agent is applied, is pressed against the rotating grindstone to perform the dressing.
However, the method using the hard dressing stone is inferior to the method using the abrading agent in result after the dressing. Further, there is a concern that the surface of the polishing grindstone becomes coarse. Meanwhile, since the cloth is burned out due to frictional heat or is wound on the rotating grindstone, it is not easy to perform the method using the abrading agent.